The World Unknown
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Draminitia is burtally attacked. An away mission goes wrong from the start, resulting in an emergency crash landing. Enterprise's crew grieves as one of their own dies despite heroic atempts to save his life. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: Hello everybody! I own nothing regarding Enterprise, just the story below, and some of the characters like Jodye.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A silver starship orbited a large red planet. The planet had a long dark scar running from the tip of the northern hemisphere to the southern tip of a continent in the southern hemisphere. Grey oceans no longer sparkled, and a sun, swollen and red, sank beyond its western point. According to scanners, the planet held no life.

Up inside the starship, a being looked out at the planet from a window. She is Jodye, one of the last survivors of this world. Jodye is a Draminitian Healer. She looks like your typical human except for her cat like eyes and ears. Her skin is light brown, and is almost furry in texture. She has long dark hair, and deep green eyes. She wore a standard Starfleet issue uniform, showing that she is a part of Starfleet.

Captain Jon Archer stood next to her. He was the captain of the starship, Enterprise.

"Captain, we have to go down there. I can hear my race calling me." Jodye turned to the captain.

"Starfleet would like to know what happened down there as well. I plan on leading an away team down there." Archer answered.

"It would be best if we limited it down to three or four people. Two positions are already filled, Myself and you, who have you picked?" Jodye asked, her voice was much like the purr of a cat.

"Trip is coming, and T'pol is going to be left in charge. We will leave in a few minutes. Anything we need to know about before we reach the planet?" Archer asked.

"You won't need EV suits, and the planet is called Draminitia. It is mostly desert, so pack lots of water." Jodye said, turning away from the once beautiful planet.

Silently, she wondered what had happened to her homeworld. She remembered growing up in the wilds of Drakota's Plains, of her world being discovered by the Vulcans, and Later, by the Humans. Then something happened while she was away at Starfleet Academy. She remembered being called into the main office. The headmaster had told her that they had lost contact with Draminitia, and that they were doing all they could to reestablish contact. Her mind traveled forward again, and she remembered the Headmaster calling her back to his office seven days later. The headmaster introduced her to Ambassador Soval, who told her that her homeworld had been brutally attacked, and that there were no survivors.

"Jodye, Enterprise to Jodye, are ya there?" Trip asked, coming up to her, and waving a hand in front of her face. Jodye jumped.

"Trip Tucker, cut that out! I was only thinking back to when I first heard of the attack." Jodye said, biting back the snarl in her throat.

"The Captain told me to let you know that we are ready to go." Trip said.

"Tell them I will be there in a minute. I want to swing by Sick Bay and pick up some extra supplies first. We may find some survivors down there." Jodye said.

"I thought the Vulcans went over this world with a fine toothed comb." Trip said.

"Yes, but there is one place that only a Draminitian would know of. If they had any warning of the attack, they would have gone there." Jodye said, "Enough chitchatting. Lets go."

Ten minutes later, Jodye joined Trip and Archer in Launch Bay. Jodye had a small white bag tied to her waist. In it, she had packed some extra medical supplies, and something else. Its weight was a comfort to her.

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you were still coming." Archer said, opening the door to the shuttlepod, and climbed in.

Trip claimed the helm much to Archers dismay, and Jodye decided to stay in the back. Archer choose a seat on Trips right. The shuttlepod shot forward and left the Enterprise. It moved swiftly downward to the world below. There was a little turbulence as the shuttlepod entered the atmosphere.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large, black armored Battle Cruiser sped toward them.

"Sir! A shuttlepod just entered the atmosphere! Biosigns indicate one of Them is aboard. Permission to ram them?" the helmsman asked.

"Proceed." the leader snarled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shuttlepod continued its fall through the atmosphere.

"This is eerie, we are investigating a dead world." Trip said, leaning back in his chair.

Archer performed a routine scan. He noticed something on the scan, and ran the scan again. Before he could cry out a warning to Trip, the black ship plowed straight into the tiny shuttlepod. It hit on Archers side of the shuttlepod. Trip fought vainly to keep the tiny shuttlepod up, but the tiny craft had been mortally wounded. Left and right, systems gave out.

"We are going to crash! Grab on to some thing!" Trip screamed, still fighting the dying shuttlepod for control.

The ground rushed up to meet the shuttlepod with deadly force. It hit the ground right side first. The bulkhead shattered, spraying Archer with shrapnel. Trip felt something wet slide down his neck, and knew that one of the pieces had hit him to. He heard Jodye scream, and saw something bluish in color on her arm. He realized a second later that it was blood.

Archer felt several pieces of shrapnel slicing his face, and neck. He turned, and saw Trips look of pure fear, as he looked out the front window. He looked out the window, and what he saw about made his heart stop. The shuttlepod was traveling at a fast pace on its side, and was about to crash into a rock formation. Trip left the controls and dove for the back, and Archer turned to follow, but the shuttlepod hit the formation before he could move. Everything went black.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: That is it for chapter one. If you want me to continue, Review, and you shall receive chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Sunstar: I didn't get any reviews for chapter one, so here is chapter two. I won't update again, until I get some reviews on this story. Like in chapter one, I don't own Enterprise, just Jodye, my Draminitian.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oww..." Jodye got up slowly. She pulled a piece of shrapnel out of her arm, and opened her medical bag. She rubbed some salve into the wound to help it heal. Only then, did she remember the captain and the engineer.

"Trip Tucker? Captain Archer?" Jodye called.

"Uhhhh…did somebody get the number of the shuttlepod that ran me over?" Trip groaned nearby.

The Draminitian felt her way forward, and her hand brushed Trips leg.

"Does anything feel like it might be broken? Are you bleeding from anywhere?" Jodye asked.

"Nothing feels broken, but my neck stings." Trip said.

"Do you think you can walk?" Jodye asked.

"I think so." Trip said.

With Jodyes help, Trip crawled out of the wreckage. Jodye cleaned up the cut on Trip's neck and bandaged it.

"You sit, I will go back in for Captain Archer." Jodye ordered.

"But-" Trip started.

"Trip Tucker, as of the moment, I am the superior officer!" Jodye growled.

"Wait just a moment, here! I am a Lieutenant Commander! I don't see Medical Officer anywhere above my title!" Trip cried out.

"I out weigh you when you are injured!" Jodye snapped back.

"But its only a cut!" Trip cried.

"It is deep, and still bleeding! If I remember the manual correctly, a medical officer out weighs any and all decisions made by any superior officer that's bleeding, delusional, or dying!" Jodye retorted.

Trip tried to answer, but couldn't think of a good comeback. He knew Jodye was right.

"fine, I will stay!" Trip turned away, fuming.

'_Man, that alien girl is good!_' Trip thought, watching Jodye walk away. He noticed how beautiful she looked when she was mad, and couldn't stop thinking of how her green eyes flashed in anger.

Jodye crawled back into the shuttlepod.

"Captain Archer? Can you hear me?" She called.

There was no answer. Fear filled her heart.

"Captain Archer? Please respond!" She tried yet again.

Again, there was no answer. Panicky, Jodye crawled forward, feeling for Archer. She pulled out a portable scanner and scanned for human biosigns. The scanner picked up something at the front of the shuttlepod, and Jodye moved toward it. Her hand brushed against flesh. She felt further, to discover that the top of the shuttlepod had caved in, and Archer was trapped by it.

"Trip Tucker, I need your help!" Jodye called, after trying to lift the piece of metal.

"I can't move, remember? I am still bleeding!" Trip called.

"Ok, then you will have to break the news of Archers death to the Enterprise, and explain to Admiral Forest that he died because of your impertinence!" Jodye screamed back.

"You wouldn't dare!" Trip cried.

"Oh, I would dare! I would even say I could have saved him if his Chief Engineer had helped me!" Jodye retorted.

"Alright, I am coming!" Trip joined Jodye.

Jodye had found a working emergency light. The light barely cut through the darkness. It provided enough light to see by.

"Oh grr! Half the grring shuttlepod is on top of him!" Jodye cried out.

"Did you just swear?" Trip asked.

Jodye glared at him. She took one side of the heavy sheet of metal while trip took the other side. They were able to move the metal aside. Jodye checked Archer for broken bones, and found none. She noticed that Archers hair was matted in blood. Carefully, she dragged Archer outside into the glare of the weak sun. Trip followed. Worry creased his face. Jodye switched over to a medical scanner.

"Its bad. I can't do much here in the field. I can tell that he has a bad concussion, and see these lines right here? Those are fracture lines. The blood is coming from these wounds right here, from the shrapnel. He needs Phlox, and sickbay, stat." Jodye looked up, eyes filled with worry.

Trip stared at her.

"How long until it is too late?" he whispered.

"I can't be sure, but he has six hours, maybe less. I will try to reach Enterprise with my communicator." Jodye said, hitting the tiny com.

"Enterprise, come in! Enterprise, can you hear me?" Jodye tried.

"_This is the Enterprise. Is everything alright down there?_" T'pols perfectly clipped voice came over the com.

"We ran into a problem in the atmosphere, and had to make an emergency crash landing. The Captain has been badly wounded, and Trip Tucker and I have some surface wounds." Jodye responded.

"_Sit tight, and I will send Shuttlepod Two down with Phlox and Malcolm to pick you up. We picked up something in the atmosphere that we think you should see._" T'pol answered.

"I understand. Jodye out. Trip Tucker, Shuttlepod two is on its way. We have to sit tight for the time being." Jodye said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that thing that hit them?" Malcolm Reed wondered for the billionth time as he walked to the shuttle bay. Phlox, their Denobulian Chief Medical Officer, was already there, waiting with Travis Mayweather. Almost eight hours had passed since Jodye contacted the ship. Malcolm and T'pol had come up with a plan to try to outsmart the thing that had hit the other shuttlepod. Malcolm had asked that Travis do the driving, since he knew the maneuvers the best. They climbed into the shuttlepod. Nobody was talking. Travis started up the shuttlepod, and eased them into outer space. The shuttlepod was coated in brown meteor dust. They were hoping that what ever attacked the first shuttlepod would mistake them for a meteor. Carefully, Travis guided the shuttlepod into the atmosphere, and initiated free fall. five seconds later, they broke through the atmosphere, and Travis slowed their fall until they hit the ground with a gentle bump. Malcolm was the first out the door.

"Malcolm! I am thrilled to see you!" Jodye called from a few feet in front of them.

"Quickly, we don't have much time. Trip, Jodye, into the shuttlepod. Phlox, get Archer, and lets go!" Malcolm nodded to Travis once they were all aboard.

The dark skinned helmsman guided the shuttlepod back into the atmosphere. Everybody held their breath as Travis began the rise/fall maneuver, imitating the nearby meteors. Above them, the black shape took no notice as it passed. Once out in open space, everybody breathed again.

"Are we safe yet?" Jodye asked.

"Not yet. They could still attack." Malcolm answered, noticing that Jodye was nervous.

Enterprise appeared and opened her launch bay doors, accepting one of her own home. Minutes later, they piled out of the shuttlepod. Phlox whisked Archer, Jodye, and Trip up to Sickbay, and let Trip leave a few minutes later. Jodye headed out behind him to bridge.

"Sub-Commander, you wanted to speak with me, I take it?" Jodye asked T'pol.

"We saw something big attack the first shuttlepod. Do you know what it is?" T'pol asked, turning to the view screen.

Jodye watched the view screen. She saw the shape, and recognized it.

"It is a Kalmadritian Battle Cruiser. They did this to my homeworld!" Jodye was shaking in anger.

"We don't know for a fact if it was them, Jodye." T'pol said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: There, I updated a story. Please tell me what you think! Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Sunstar: I am back with chapter three! I have corrected a problem that a reviewer was kind enough to point out, so thanks to ZILENA-BLACK! Like before, I don't own anything regarding Enterprise, just the story unfolding below, and my Draminitian, Jodye.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We don't know for a fact that they did this, Jodye." T'pol said.

"You don't know the Kalmadritian race, and what they are capable of doing!" Jodye fought to keep her voice level.

"I understand that you are angry over what happened to your homeworld, and see your enemies as the ones behind it, but Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command want us to explore every option." T'pols face remained emotionless.

"I am going back to sickbay to make myself useful to Phlox." Jodye turned, and stormed out of the bridge.

Once alone inside the lift, the Draminitian Healer took several deep breaths to calm herself. The lift stopped at Sickbay, and as she entered, the familiar smells of the different medicines and animals washed over her, calming her further. Phlox looked up as she entered.

"I take it that your chat with T'pol didn't go too well." he said.

"She wants to explore other options while my planets killers orbit the atmosphere." Jodye answered.

"T'pol is being smart by waiting for more proof that it was the Kalmadritians, instead of rushing right into battle." Phlox said.

"I understand that and all, but I know it was the Kalmadritians that did this to my homeworld." Jodye said, "How is the Captain doing?"

"He is not doing that great. He is in a coma right now, and I am having a hard time keeping him stable. The head injury wound up being a lot worse then I originally thought. It is too risky to try surgery just yet." Phlox answered.

"Anything you need me to do?" Jodye asked.

"Someone will have to stay in sickbay and keep a close watch on Jon. I will take the day shift, while you handle night shift." Phlox said.

"Agreed. I am going to catch up on sleep in my quarters, and I will come in to relieve you at 2000 hours." Jodye walked back to her quarters on E-Deck, and collapsed onto her bed. She reached over to her night table and picked up a picture of her parents. Her mother and father smiled back at her in the picture. Her mother was brown skinned with fur like Jodye was, and had the same green eyes and ears. Her father was blond haired, with deep blue eyes, and had the same furriness of the Draminitian race. Her mother had short black hair, showing the fact she was married.

"Mom, Dad, I miss you guys so much..." Jodye sighed softly, falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Screams filled the air. The stench of blood was thick in the air. Kalmadritian soldiers ravaged the village. A Kit cried for its mother, who lay nearby, in a pool of growing bluish blood. Fire rained from the sky. The same Kit screamed again, this time in pain from being burned. Jodye, a Kit herself at the time, wanted so desperately to call out to the Kit, but kept her mouth shut, less she attract the Kalmadritians to her hiding place. Suddenly, a green, scaly hand closed around her neck._

_"Scream and die, Kit!" the soldier hissed into her ear._

_"NO! Don't hurt me!" Jodye mewed desperately._

_"All this destruction... all this death... and you are next, Kit!" The soldier squeezed harder._

Jodye woke up gasping for air. Sweat drenched her fur. She sat up.

"That old nightmare... why did I just dream of Greenwood Villages attack all over again for?"

Jodye wondered silently.

She got up and went into the bathroom for a hot shower, and a change of clothes. Ten minutes later, after French braiding her long black hair, she entered Sickbay.

"Jodye, you are a little early." Phlox said.

"Nightmare, don't want to talk about it yet. How is Archer?" Jodye asked.

"Other then the slight scare, earlier, he is doing a well as can be expected. There is some swelling going on, so watch him closely." Phlox said, already leaving, "I will be back in here tomorrow morning at 0900."

"Okay. Anything I need to do?" Jodye asked.

"At about 0400, You may want to administer a new round of pain medication to Jon." Phlox left.

Jodye pulled out a folder, and sat down at the Sickbay computer. She decided to continue her studies. The com beeped some time later.

"Sickbay, Officer speaking." Jodye answered the com.

"This is engineering. We have a burn victim requiring medical attention." Trip answered.

"Code number?" Jodye asked.

"Code three." Trip answered.

Jodye sighed. Code three meant that the victim was losing conscious, and in bad shape.

"I am on my way." Jodye said. She paged a medical ensign to come in and stay with Archer while she handled the medical emergency in engineering. Jodye left as soon as the ensign, Ensign Christa, arrived. She took the lift down to engineering, and found Trip in his office with her latest patient.

"I moved him in here, out of harms way. It is Ensign Davis." Trip said.

"What did you do, Trip Tucker?" Jodye asked, getting to work.

"A warp coil blew, and Davis, here took the brunt of the explosion." Trip said.

"Lets see, we have third degree burns to the face, and second degree burns on the hands. Davis, I need you to walk with me to Sickbay. Can you do that?" Jodye asked.

"Yes." Davis answered through burnt lips.

"Come." Jodye guided the injured man up to sickbay. She cleaned the burns and slathered them in ointment. A monitor started beeping rapidly.

"Captain Archers life signs are dangerously low!" Ensign Christa called.

"Page Phlox! I am going to try to stabilize him!" Jodye raced across Sickbay to Archer.

"Phlox is on his way!" Ensign Christa called.

"Finish bandaging Davis, and get over here!" Jodye called.

The beeping intensified. Jodye worked quickly, doing everything in her power to save Archer. Phlox came in, and added his expertise. Finally, the beeping slowed down to normal.

"It looks like the swelling is putting too much pressure on his brain. We can't wait any longer. We have to perform emergency surgery now." Jodye said.

What Phlox said next surprised everyone.

"It is your call." Phlox said.

"What?" Jodye wondered if she heard her commanding officer right.

"You are his doctor, Jodye. He became your patient down on the planet. It is your call." Phlox explained.

"I say we do surgery now." Jodye said.

"Then go scrub up and perform the surgery. I will be right here watching you. I will help you if you need it." Phlox said.

"But this is brain surgery!" Jodye cried.

"Actually, this is bone surgery. I know you can handle it. You are a full fledged doctor now." Phlox encouraged.

T'pol was in the ready room. Calmly, she wondered how to tell the crew that Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command had agreed to send a new captain to stand in for Archer until he was back on his feet. Finally, she stepped out onto bridge, and hit the com.

"I have been in contact with Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command. They both agreed that Enterprise needs a captain in this situation. That is why in twenty hours, a Vulcan battleship is making a rendezvous with us to drop off Captain T'solva. Her skill in these situations is even better then my own. She is only standing in for Captain Archer until he is able to return to command. That will be all." T'pol said.

She didn't have to wait long for a response from the crew.

"WHAT? THEY ARE SENDING A REPLACEMENT FOR CAPTAIN ARCHER?" Trip wailed.

"Commander Tucker, T'solva is only a stand in, nothing else." T'pol answered.

"Wait a minute, Admiral Forest and Ambassador Soval agreed on something?" Hoshi Sato, the ships translator, asked.

"I found that odd, too, Hoshi." T'pol continued to field questions.

"Who is Captain T'solva?" Malcolm asked.

"Captain T'solva is a legend on Vulcan. It was her who stopped the Klingon Vulcan war. It was her who ended the Andorian war. It was her ship that responded first to the sudden radio silence here on Draminitia. She is here until Archer is back on his feet." T'pol explained.

"WHAT? THE NEW CAPTAIN IS A VULCAN?" Trip wailed, again.

"Trip, you just figured it out?" Malcolm asked.

"So it took me a minute! What about our Captain?" Trip asked.

"I will call Sickbay for an update." Hoshi offered.

Jodye had been in surgery for several hours now. She had to drill a hole in Archers damaged skull to try to relieve the pressure from the swelling. She was starting to sweat under the surgical lamps. Finally, she was finished.

"I am finished with surgery. That should stabilize him further." Jodye said, leaving the surgery room, "It would be best if we left Archer in the surgery room in case of further complications."

The com beeped. Phlox took the call.

"This is Hoshi, and the crew is requesting an update on Archers condition." Hoshi said.

"Why don't you ask his doctor, Jodye?" Phlox asked, signaling Jodye to come over.

"Okay, Doctor Jodye, How is Archer?" Hoshi said, chuckling softly.

"The captains condition is life threatening. I don't know if he will make it through the night. I heard about Captain T'solva, and am thrilled about meeting her." Jodye explained.

"What is the nature of his injury?" Hoshi asked, serious.

"His injury is a severe concussion, and a cracked skull." Jodye said.

Hoshi signed off. Jodye went back to the surgery room. She checked on Archer. Jodye checked for basic eye movement, and discovered that Archers eye movement was lower then normal.

"Phlox, we may have to 'pull the plug', as the humans say, on this one." Jodye said, joining the Chief Medical Officer out in the main part of Sickbay.

"It is up to you, remember? Sometimes we win the battle, sometimes we lose the battle. Several hours ago, I saw a doctor and her patient fighting as one in there. I think Archer is fighting to stay alive for you. You are one of those rare doctors who patients want to fight, and live for. Look at Ensign Davis. His battle began moments ago, and already, he is at the half way point of his fight. They want to fight for you, because they trust you to help them win. Remember the time Archer came down with that virus? I was ready to pull the plug, but you pulled him through. You gave him the will to survive." Phlox said.

"It is true. I thought I was a goner down in engineering, but when you came, I knew everything was going to be alright. I thought I would be in pain, but amazingly, I am not in any pain. You are a miracle worker, Doctor Jodye. If anybody can save Archer, you can." Ensign Davis said from his biobed.

"I agree with both of them. I have seen your miracles firsthand. I am thrilled to work with you. I have seen Crew Members come in here at deaths door, and I have seen you pull them through their agonies. I will help you in every way possible to save Archer. I know for a fact that you can save him." Ensign Christa said.

"Guys, stop. You are going to make me cry. Thanks for lifting my spirit. I feel as if I can do anything now. You are right. It was wrong of me to give up so early. I will continue to fight for Archer as long as he is willing to fight for himself." Jodye said.

**Queen Sunstar: Thats it for chapter three! I threw myself, body and spirit, into this chapter. Review if you want me to continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Sunstar: I am back with chapter four of Enterprise. I don't own Enterprise, just the story below, and my Draminitian, Jodye. I haven't received any reviews, but I am going to update the story anyway.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sub-Commander, there is a Vulcan battleship waiting to dock with us." Malcolm called.

"Captain T'solva is here. Give them the go ahead to dock with us." T'pol ordered.

"Proceeding to dock now." Malcolm acknowledged.

"We are docked." Travis called.

T'pol stood.

"I am going to welcome Captain T'solva aboard our ship. Malcolm, you have the bridge." T'pol said. Malcolm looked up, and nodded to show he had heard.

T'pol walked down to air dock two, and waited for it to open. It opened, and Captain T'solva came through the air lock, and stepped aboard the Enterprise. T'solva was about 5'6 tall, and had gray eyes and silver hair. She was not slender, but not very heavy set. She wore a Vulcan style captains uniform.

"I am Sub-Commander T'pol, and welcome aboard the Starship Enterprise." T'pol introduced herself.

"So this is the human ship, Enterprise. I am Captain T'solva, and I have been sent to stand in for Captain Archer. Which way to Sickbay?" T'solva asked.

"Sickbay?" T'pol asked.

"I would like to meet the one I am standing in for, if that is okay." T'solva explained.

"Of course, if his doctor will permit it." T'pol lead the way.

The two Vulcans walked to Sickbay. Jodye looked up as they entered. She stood and went to greet them.

"Jodye, is it? I remember you. When we last met, you were just a Kit." T'solva said.

"Captain T'solva, I thought I recognized you." Jodye said, shaking T'solva's hand.

"Doctor, how is Captain Archer doing?" T'pol asked.

"Captain Archer is right here, connected to all the monitors. He has a severe head injury, but he is stable." Jodye said.

Archer heard voices. Two of them he recognized, and one with a definite Vulcan accent. His head felt like somebody was playing drums in it. Slowly, with great effort, Archer worked his eyes open. Three faces flooded into view.

"Captain Archer is waking up!" T'pol turned to Jodye, who turned to her patient.

"Jon, can you hear me?" Jodye asked.

"Yes." Archer said, his voice sounding gravelly from disuse.

"Do you know where you are?" Jodye asked.

"Sickbay, inside Enterprise." Archer answered.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Jodye asked.

"I was in a shuttlepod, and we crashed. I am fine, except for a headache." Archer said.

"That headache is a severe head injury. Your skull was fractured, and I just recently performed emergency surgery to relieve the swelling." Jodye explained.

"Oh great. Wait a minute, where is my body?" Archer asked.

"It is attached to your head by your neck, of course." T'solva said, "Captain, I am Captain T'solva, and I am here to run your fine ship until you are ready to take over. What? I have a sense of humor under duress."

"This is something I was worried about. Jon, your injury has left you paralyzed neck down. I don't know if it is permanent." Jodye said.

"You can reverse it, right?" Archer asked.

"I don't know. I am going to run another scan to see if I have missed something." Jodye said.

"Keep me posted. T'pol, why don't you show me around the Enterprise?" T'solva asked.

"Come along, then." T'pol said, leading the way.

Jodye picked up a medical scanner and ran it over Archers body. Just as she suspected, nothing came up.

"It was caused by your injury, Jon. There is no other reasonable explanations for it." She said.

Phlox came in several hours later to relieve her, and she went up to the mess hall for a much needed meal. Over at another table, Reed and Trip sat talking over half eaten bowls of ice cream.

"If Archer is awake, why do we need T'solva?" Reed asked.

"I bet I know why. The Vulcans don't think Archer is going to pull through, so they sent a Vulcan Captain. She is going to vulcanize us. You wait and see." Trip said, scooping up another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"You wait and see what, lieutenant commander?" T'solva asked, standing behind them, with her own bowl of vanilla ice cream.

"Uh, Archer will recover?" Trip tried.

Reeds snort of laughter turned into a pained grunt as Trip kicked him under the table.

"May I sit with the two of you?" T'solva asked.

"Sure!" Reed said.

"Relax, you two, I promise, I don't bite. Lets see, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, you are the armory officer, and Lieutenant Commander Charles Trip Tucker the Third, chief engineer, am I correct?" T'solva asked, sitting down across from Reed. She took a bite of her ice cream.

"Yes, you are correct. Here comes Jodye! Hey Jodye! Come sit with us!" Trip called, waving the Draminitian over to the table. Jodye had a plate of veggies, and a bowl of chocolate ice cream with dark chocolate chunks strewn through out it. She sat across from Trip, and began to eat her veggies. Trip stole a carrot stick, and Reed helped himself to a celery stick. This was their evening routine.

"Archer woke up from his coma." Jodye said.

"Ya mean he is awake?" Trip asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Yes, but he is paralyzed. I am pretty sure it is from the injury." Jodye said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"I was there, and I spoke to him." T'solva said.

The quiet was pierced by red alert sirens. Trip bolted out of his chair, and ran for engineering, with T'solva and Reed behind him, and Jodye behind both of them. They boarded the turbo lift, which dropped Reed and T'solva off first, and Trip last. Jodye ran into Sickbay, and prepared for casualties. Archers eyes were open, and he looked at her.

"What's going on?" Archer asked.

"I don't know." Jodye said.

Up on bridge, T'pol rose from the captains chair, and moved to her station once T'solva arrived. Reed parked himself in front of the weapons console.

"Status?" T'solva asked.

"Ship is okay, and the Kalmadritians have seen us from the atmosphere. They are rising." T'pol reported.

"Open a channel. This is Acting Captain T'solva of the starship Enterprise. Desist attacking Enterprise, and respond!" T'solva ordered, her voice strictly authoritative.

"They are answering our hails!" Hoshi called.

"Open a channel, ensign!" T'solva ordered.

The view screen changed from a view of Draminitia, to the interior of a ship. The walls were black, and monitors lined the walls. A being stood in front of the screen. Its skin was light green, and was covered in scales. Its head resembled that of a subillian, except for the gold lizard like eyes. Its head was covered in yellowish fur. Its uniform was brown. Its arms were folded, and each hand ended in three fingers tipped with curving black claws.

"I am Captain Kul'ran of the Battle Cruiser Sha'lans Light. You are in restricted space, and I am going to have to ask you to leave." Kul'ran spoke perfect Vulcan, which the ships translator was able to translate.

"I am here with the Enterprise, investigating Draminitia's sudden com silence. May I ask why you are here?" T'solva asked.

"This planet suffered from an invasion of Them. We simply corrected the problem." Kul'ran said.

Jodye came up on bridge, and heard the last line spoken.

"Is that what we are to you? We are Them?" Jodye snarled.

"I see you have one of Them with you. Kill it while you can!" Kul'ran ordered, "Or, we will be forced to take action against you! You have two rotations to meet this demand!"

"Which moon, Polaris, Trine, Estrailus, or Tinsolus?" The Healer let a low warning growl escape her throat.

"You know which moon, vermin! Its Polaris!" Kul'ran hissed.

"Jodye, be gone!" T'solva ordered.

Jodye turned to leave.

"My crew mates need me, so fat chance of getting one of them to kill me, dinobreath!" Jodye called over her shoulder, disappearing into the turbo lift.

"Kul'ran, you said to kill it while we can, would you care to elaborate?" T'solva asked, "We would like to know what we are dealing with."

"It can't be helped that you didn't know, but I will tell you. She is a female, in the Healer category, one of the more dangerous ones. They have been known to leave entire galaxies in ruins. I am going to transmit some of our data on Them over to you. It is in Vulcan, to help you translate it better." Kul'ran said.

"One last question. Did you attack the planet?" T'solva asked.

"We found it like this. It must have been one of the races that barely survived an attack by Them. We did consider that maybe they did it to themselves, there is evidence that they didn't do it." Kul'ran said, signing off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jodye entered Sickbay, and went over to check on Archer. Right away, she sensed something was wrong, horribly wrong. She looked up to the monitors, which read low body temp.

"Oh grr! Jon, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand!" Jodye tried, and got no response. She hit the com.

"Doctor Phlox, report to Sickbay on the double! Its an emergency!" Jodye called.

A monitor flat lined, followed by several other monitors. Ensign Christa ran into the room from the decon chamber.

"I left for a minute, I put Ensign Davis inside decon so the burns don't get infected!" She cried.

"He has gone into cardiac arrest!" Jodye screamed back, Working on Archer.

Phlox came running into the room.

"Jodye, start the shockwave therapy!" He called.

"I already did! Its has no effect!" Jodye screamed.

Archers body jerked again as the electrical impulses aimed at restarting his heart and brain activity passed through him. After fifteen minutes, Phlox reached over and shut off the monitors. Jodye turned to the com.

"Its your duty. Jon is gone, now." Phloxes voice was quiet. Jodye nodded, and walked over to the com. She hit it.

"Star date 2051.6, 21:35, Captain Jon Archer passed away. I am sorry." Jodye said, trying to speak around a lump in her throat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The words faded into thin air. Trip felt as if his whole world crashed down around him. He didn't want to believe it. He turned in a complete circle, and saw his team of engineers, all shocked in silence, much like him.

"No, not the Captain!" Somebody cried.

"I am going up to bridge." Trip said, heading over to the turbo lift, "The rest of you, go back to work. I'll come by later to see how you are all holding up. If you feel like you can't work, feel free to go to your quarters."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On bridge, Malcolm stared at his station in complete shock. His mind refused to absorb what he had just heard. He could feel the whole ship grind to a halt, as her crew stopped tending to her needs. Travis and Hoshi both looked as if they were in shock, much like himself. Malcolm turned to both Vulcan officers. T'pol looked as if her calm façade would crumble at any minute. T'solva remained calm.

"This is a surprising turn of events." She said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: I don't go by number of reviews, although reviews do boost my confidence, but by the number of readers on my stats page. This story has close to 600 readers. You may not hear from me again for a while because I have other stories to update, Christmas shopping, a job, and other things to deal with at the moment. Things will start moving faster here in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen Sunstar: I am back with Chapter Five of Enterprise! I don't own the Enterprise, only my Draminitian, and my Kalmadritians. This may be my last update until the new year, due to Christmas rush shopping, job, and dying computer. I have learned why we do not buy Gateway computers. My Laptop got blown up by the battery, and now my computer is dying. I do have a limited two hour access time to another Laptop, so things will be very slow here.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Jodye stood quietly on Phloxes right, as Captain Jonathan Archer's body was launched into space. She listened to Captain T'solva as the Vulcan talked about Archers life, and passion for exploring the unknown. Nearby, Hoshi leaned on Travis, crying softly. Trip only looked down, trying not to shed any tears. Malcolm stood by the controls, and T'pol stood nearby. Her face remained impassive. Jodye glanced around, at the entire crew of Enterprise. She felt their sadness at losing the Captain. Finally, it was over. She followed Phlox up to Sickbay.

"You need to write up the Autopsy Report, and file for a death certificate. Plus, you will need to send a report to Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command." Phlox said.

"It was strange. He was doing so well. According to the autopsy, Jon suffered from a brain aneurysm so small that the equipment couldn't pick it up. It put pressure on the surrounding nerves, effectively paralyzing him neck down. I should have suspected something then, Phlox." Jodye said.

"Jodye, all doctors mess up at one time or the other. It happens." Phlox said.

"Yes, but do all doctors mess up and kill their patients?" Jodye asked.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Jodye. You said that even the machines couldn't pick it up. You did everything you could." Phlox said.

"Well, it wasn't enough, because Jon still died." Jodye sat down at the computer and wrote up the necessary reports, and filed for a death certificate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'solva starred at a blank computer screen. She wondered what to write down, and how Archers friends and family back home on Earth would feel receiving a letter of condolences from a Vulcan Captain.

"Maybe I am not the one to write it out." She thought.

"Computer, begin recording." T'solva said, "On behalf the Vulcan High Command, I am deeply sorry for your loss. Jon will be missed by Vulcan and Human alike. Computer, stop recording."

"Captain, we are being hailed, Sha'reks Light." Hoshi said, via the com.

"I will be right out there. Open a channel." T'solva strode out onto the bridge. Hoshi complied, opening a channel.

"Kul'ran, nice to see you again." T'solva said, "You have caught us at a bad time, however. We have just lost a Captain, and we are awaiting further instructions from Starfleet, and the Vulcan High Command."

"Your time is up! I still read one of them's biosigns aboard your ship!" Kul'ran snarled.

"Yes, the Draminitian. We were just about to execute her for the murder of the Captain." T'solva said.

"Good." Kul'ran said, signing off.

T'solva sat down in the Captain's chair, and put her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do? What would Captain Archer do? He wouldn't kill Jodye..." T'solva thought.

"Captain?" Somebody spoke. T'solva looked up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have a solution to your problem. Archer had to do something like this before, with the Klingons. He had Malcolm use the transporter on him to beam him up into the catwalks in the left nacelle. We could do the same thing with Jodye." T'pol said.

"Yes, Yes, we will do the same thing with Jodye, but we will do one better. We will beam her down to Draminita, and scramble their sensors just enough so they don't suspect a thing. In the meantime, I will take a shuttlepod down and figure out what happened to Draminita.." T'solva said.

"Who are you taking with you?" T'pol asked.

"Lets see, Travis, Trip, myself, Malcolm, and Jodye, who we will beam down." T'solva stood, and hit her communicator, "Jodye, Malcolm, meet me in the Transporter room."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jodye hit her own communicator.

"I will be right there." She said, entering the transporter room.

"Jodye, as you know, we have to execute you. We are going to beam you down to your planet, and join you in a few hours." T'solva said.

"Okay, but may I go get something from my quarters? I'll need it down on my planet." Jodye said.

"Make it quick." T'solva said.

Jodye ran up two decks, and ran inside her quarters. She opened the top drawer of her chest of drawers, and pulled out a white pouch. Its weight was a comfort to her She tied it around her waist, and took off. She walked back into the Transporter room.

"I am ready to go." Jodye stepped up onto the transporter pad, and had the acute sensation of tingling spreading throughout her body. She closed her eyes, and waited. The quiet seemed to go on forever, until a burst of sound filled her ears. She opened her eyes to see the ruins of the shuttlepod in front of her, and shuddered involuntarily. She turned from it, and walked toward the woods. Jodye remembered playing in the woods as a young Kit.

"The river, Midinas River, if I can find it, I can may be find the truth. It should be here somewhere." Jodye whispered to herself.

_Squish...squish...squish..._

Jodye stopped moving, and so did the sound. Her heart raced, as she looked around, and down at her muddy boots. Then it clicked.

"I am standing on the river. It was flowing recently." Jodye said, turning to walk back.

She met up with T'solva, Travis, Malcolm, and Trip. They were over by the ruined shuttlepod.

"I wonder if I played a part in Jon's death by not helping right away..." Trip trailed off.

Jodye heard what Trip said.

"Trip Tucker, Jon's death was in no way caused by any of us. He died because of his injuries." Jodye said, "I found a clue. In these woods, there was- I mean, is a river. It is called the Midinas River, and it looks like it stopped flowing recently, and if Draminita has been silent, it should still be flowing."

"If something is here, our sensors would have picked it up." Malcolm said.

"Not always, Lieutenant." T'solva said, "There are some things which can mask their scent from outside sensors. You have to be standing close to it in order to get a reading from it. Think of planets, which are natural at masking their scents. You may pick them up on long distance scanners, but you can't tell if they are habited right away."

"Are you saying that something like that may be happening here?" Malcolm asked.

"Jodye, lead the way. Malcolm, to answer your question, I suspect something like that happening here. There are some metal compounds that can do this." T'solva said.

"Hatches." Jodye said suddenly.

"Jodye?" Travis questioned.

"Hatches, the hatches! Why didn't I think of the hatches? Each village has one. They are openings into the world made of metal below us. If they had any warning, they would have gone below. We are close to Greenwood Village, and I know where the Greenwood hatch is." Jodye explained.

The Draminitian Healer took off, with the others close behind her. She followed the trail she knew by heart. All Kits were taught of the way to the hatch from an early age. She led the Vulcan and the three Humans through the woods, and over the muddy riverbed. They burst out of the woods, and entered the village. Jodye stopped, and looked around.

"I was born here, and I lived here until they came. I remember my father screaming at me to run for the hatch, but I never made it there. I had to hide halfway there." Jodye said, taking in the sight of the ruins of her home.

Brown log cabin style houses lined the streets. Some of them looked like they had their roofs blown off, others had broken windows and were missing portions of their walls, and brown pits marred their once green lawns. Broken lamp posts marked where one torn up street ended and another torn up street began. Nothing moved here.

"When we arrived, the Kalmadritians were every where. I remember watching as one of them killed a female Draminitian in front of her children. I turned around to see another soldier with Jodye, who was a Kit then, in his arms. He was choking her. I managed to kill it and save Jodye. I had her beamed up into my ship where a doctor was waiting." T'solva said, "Enough standing around. I am sure Archer would have kept you moving."

Trip and Malcolm winced slightly at the sound of Archers name, while Travis and Jodye turned away.

"What? Oh! I am sorry about that." T'solva said, realizing it must hurt them still to hear the name of their late beloved Captain.

"Its okay, Captain T'solva. It is going to hurt." Trip said.

"Let's go." Jodye's voice was quiet.

They moved off again. Jodye led them to the far side of the village, and walked over to a section of dirt that looked out of place. She reached into her pouch and pulled out an old looking sun shaped pendent on a tattered, blood stained yellow ribbon. The ribbon looked faded, like it may have been gold once. The sun shaped pendent was missing two of its rays, and a few of its crystals. Its center red ruby glowed softly. Very carefully, and lovingly, Jodye put it on around her neck.

"This is my family pendent. It is of our sun from its younger days. It shows my status as a Healer from the line of Elemists. I won't bore you with details of my heritage unless you ask." Jodye said, tapping out a code with her foot.

To everyone's shock, an answering tapping was heard. Jodye tapped a response back, and the section of dirt slid back to reveal an opening in the ground. A male blond haired Draminitian climbed out to sit on the edge. Like Jodye, his eyes were green. He wore the light blue uniform of a soldier.

"Healer, you finally found us again." the male spoke in the Draminitian language.

"Soldier, I had forgotten about the hatches because I have been away from Draminita, on the human world, Earth." Jodye said, answering in Draminitian, "Tir'es? Is that you?"

"No way! Jodye! Long time no see, girl! I saw you get saved by the Vulcan Captain. It is good of you to have come home." Tir'es said.

Just then, the sky lit up as a massive fireball roared down on them from over head. The still noon air grew hot the fireball sped closer to them.

"Quick! Inside!" Tir'es screamed, grabbing Jodye by the arm and pulling her in. One by one, the Humans and the Vulcan followed. Tir'es slid the hatch door closed, and turned the wheel. Suddenly, he screamed.

"My hands!" Tir'es screamed, pulling his hands off the wheel. His palms were red and blistered. Steam rose from the wheel. Jodye opened her pouch again, and pulled out a packet of burn salve, and a small roll of bandages. She smeared a thick coating of salve on the burns and bandaged them.

"Thanks, Jodye." Tir'es said, "We need to get moving. Your parents and brother are here. They will want to see you."

"You may want to speak English around the Humans, and the Vulcan. I don't think they understand our language." Jodye said, following the soldier. He nodded, and stopped by a panel. He pushed a few buttons, and a low clicking noise was heard.

"I turned on the universal translator." Tir'es explained, leading them further into the metal world, as Jodye had put it.

"Interesting. This is almost like a ship, a really big ship." Trip said, and heard his own words in Draminitian.

"In away it is much like a really big ship, but, yet it is not. We discovered that it is actually a bunch of smaller ships interlocked together. Each hatch belongs to a different ship. We have ancient lore telling of how a super race of beings made this world by locking their ships together. The Elders will tell you much more then I can. Here we are, Elder Thy'lika's chambers. Wait here."

"Can we trust them?" Trip asked, once they were alone.

"We can trust them. I remember some of the ancient stories I heard growing up." Jodye said.

The door opened again.

"Thy'lika wishes to see you." Tir'es said, leading them into the room. He lead them up to the desk. Sitting behind it, was an old Draminitian female. Her hair was snowy white, and she had the same characteristic furriness of the Draminitian race, and had deep gray eyes. Her uniform was basically the same as that of the soldiers, except hers was a rich deep purple. She stood upon the away teams entrance.

"Jodye, it is good to see you again." She said.

"Thy'lika, it is good to see you to. Perhaps now, this mystery can be solved. This Captain T'solva, and this is Trip Tucker, Malcolm, and Travis, from the Enterprise." Jodye introduced everyone.

"You are here about the sudden com silence a few years ago. I will tell you everything. We were attacked by the Kalmadritians. We tried to fight back, but they have new weapons. We went for the hatches, but we lost nearly two thirds of our race in the process. I am begging you, leave now while you can. They have you in their sight, and they will go after you next!" Thy'lika said, "And they will use it on your world!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: That's it for Chapter five! You will not hear from me until the new year, because of Christmas, and the fact I have to ride up to my Grandparents cabin tomorrow for Christmas, and they don't have a computer, or electricity, for that mater. Their cabin is in a part of the Cascades that not easily accessible by car, so I spend about twelve hours on horseback to get there. See ya for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amerella: Greetings! I am the twin sister of Queen Sunstar. She is suffering from Writers Block, and asked me to help write this chapter with her. **

**Queen Sunstar: This chapter was written mostly by Amerella. We do not own the Enterprise, only the story below, and our Draminitians. This may be the last chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thy'lika, what is this weapon?" T'solva asked.

"It is terrible. It makes it rain fire when it is used in an atmosphere. That fireball was from them. They call it the Pyromatic. It wiped out our forces in space in one shot." Thy'lika explained.

"_T'pol to landing party, come in, landing party._" T'solva's com went off.

"Yes?" T'solva asked.

"_We have a situation here! The Kalmadritians are on an attack pattern._" T'pol said.

"Sub-Commander, retreat from them. Do not engage in battle!" T'solva ordered.

"_I beg your pardon?_" T'pol questioned.

"Do not engage in battle with them. Defend yourselves if you must, but please, do not engage in battle with them!" T'solva repeated.

"_Acknowledged._" T'pol signed off.

"We should get back to the Enterprise!" Malcolm cried.

"We can't, Lieutenant. They would make short work of our shuttlepod." Travis said.

"Jodye, is that the Cornelia Star?" Thy'lika asked.

"This? It is my family pendent, the Cornelia Star." Jodye said, "Why do you ask?"

"Jodye, I have something to ask of you. You need to Go into the woods, and follow Midinas to its source. The Cornelia Star is more then just a pendent. It is a power source. Planet Draminitia is really a large ship. We are the oldest race in this Universe. Remember the Myth of Cornelia?" Thy'lika asked.

"Lets see, the sun was about to go supernova, and a woman by the name of Cornelia saved them by activating the huge starship, Luminosity, and saved her world. Why?" Jodye asked.

"You must do what Cornelia did, Jodye, and save everyone." Thy'lika said.

"I am taking Trip Tucker with me." Jodye said.

"Go, Enterprise is nothing to the Kalmadritians. Only the Luminosity stands a chance of defeating them." Thy'lika said.

Trip and Jodye went back outside, and found the river. They followed it, as it twisted this way and that way through the woods, and stopped at a large steel door.

"This is it." Jodye said, placing the Pendent against the correct depression. The door groaned open, and they walked inside.

"Wow, she is beautiful." Trip sighed, staring at the engine that laid inside. The engine was roughly five times the size of Enterprise, and glowed a faint crimson. Jodye used the pendent again, placing it inside another correct depression. The engine powered up with a deafening blast, and turned orange with power. The ground rattled, and the atmosphere melted. Oceans dried up, and the land vanished, replaced by a dark cobalt outer hull of a mammoth starship. Jodye walked to the back of the room, and opened a door. She lead Trip back to Thy'lika's office.

"Come with me." Thy'lika said, leading them up several decks into the bridge. She took her position, at the science station.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"T'pol, We can't keep running from them! The engines are going to overheat!" an engineer called on the com.

T'pol didn't answer. She stared at the view screen, and an idea popped into her mind.

"Drop to impulse!" She called to the helmsman, "Archer once used this move back during the time we were trying to outrun a subillian ship in a shuttlepod." Her voice got sad for a second.

Enterprise cut its speed, and dropped down to impulse speed. The Kalmadritians realized what had happened too late, and smashed into an asteroid. Suddenly, the Luminosity appeared behind the Kalmadritians, and fired off a round of proton torpedoes. The Kalmadritian ship went up in a display of fireworks.

"Who are they?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't know." T'pol said, "The question is, are they friend or foe?"

"They are hailing us." Hoshi brought it up on the monitor.

"I am Elder Thy'lika of the Draminitians. We hid from them because we had no way of fighting them, until Jodye returned home. We thank you for returning her to us. Your crew will be popping in momentarily, as our transporter is having a temper tantrum." Thy'lika chuckled softly.

T'solva stepped off the Enterprise transporter pad. Behind her, Travis, and trip came next. Malcolm was next. Jodye was last. They went up to bridge.

"Why did your world go quiet?" T'solva asked the second she got there.

"The com silence was caused by the attack. We would have radioed for help, but the Kalmadritians destroyed our transmitters. All of our transmitters are located in the area of the scar. Thanks again for your help. As soon as we get settled in our new home, we will contact Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command and inform them of what happened." Thy'lika said.

T'solva nodded.

"I'll give the high command and Starfleet a heads up. See you around!" T'solva watched the screen go back to the view of space, "Back to work, everyone."

"there is another message, from Starfleet and the Vulcan high command!" Hoshi called minutes later.

"Patch them through." T'solva said.

"T'solva, after talking things over with admiral Forest, We have decided to assign you as the official Captain of Enterprise." Ambassador Soval said.

"That's great, really, but I'll stay if her crew wants me to stay." T'solva said.

"And her crew say that she should stay." T'pol said. Heads nodded yes left and right.

"Okay, then I'll stay." T'solva said.

T'solva became the Captain of the Enterprise, and saw them through many more assignments. Some of them were easy, like settling disputes between races, and some were more difficult, like finding a place for the Draminitian homeworld to stay.

**THE END**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Amerella, that was good. Thanks for your help.**

**Amerella: You are welcome, sister. **

**Queen Sunstar: That's it for this adventure of Enterprise. Review, and tell us what you think!**


End file.
